Equilibrio Termodinámico
by Dari Hope
Summary: Traducción- Harry está demasiado caliente. Draco siempre está frío. Y de alguna manera contra viento y marea, juntos crean un equilibrio perfecto.


Holis! Esto es una traducción autorizada de **_Thermodynamic Equilibrium_** escrito por **_DorthyAnn(JenniferMarie)._** El link al original estará en mi perfil c:

* * *

 ** _Equilibrio Termodinámico_**

Harry se incorporó sobresaltado, frotándose los ojos mientras los vestigios de una pesadilla se desvanecían de su mente. Jadeó débilmente en la silenciosa y oscura habitación, luchando por desacelerar su respiración y así no despertar a sus compañeros de dormitorio. Ya no se despertaba gritando. Se había entrenado de alguna manera, odiando las expresiones de preocupación que Molly le daría cuando se quedara el verano allí, odiando al torpe e impotente '¿estás bien, amigo?' de Ron, odiando los abrazos y las conversaciones de Hermione.

Harry sacudió sus mantas lejos y salió del dormitorio que compartía con Ron y Neville, dirigiéndose a la sala común. El aire frío era un bálsamo en su piel sobrecalentada, enfriando el sudor que había empapado la parte posterior de su camiseta, hasta que sintió que podía respirar de nuevo.

Desde la batalla final, Harry sentía que se estaba sobrecalentando constantemente. Era como si regresar de entre los muertos hubiera puesto su cuerpo a toda marcha. Estaba más hambriento, comía más y su piel siempre estaba demasiado caliente. Y a veces tenía sueños de ser un fénix, estallando en llamas con calor y fuego picando debajo de su piel, convirtiéndolo en algo nuevo y sin embargo igual. Los sanadores dijeron que no había nada malo en él y que no podían hacer nada más que enseñarle hechizos de enfriamiento más fuertes y despedirlo.

Harry se detuvo en seco en la entrada; alguien estaba sentado en la sala común. Estaba junto al fuego, que se había avivado, llenando la habitación de luz amarilla parpadeante pero de muy poca calidez. Los de octavo año se habían trasladado al corredor del tercer piso y los encantamientos de calefacción no habían sido reparados durante la reconstrucción. Eran débiles en el mejor de los casos e inexistentes en los peores, que era la mayor parte del tiempo.

Harry pensó que se trataba de Ron o Ginny por un segundo pero, una vez que sus ojos se enfocaron, se dio cuenta de que era solo el reflejo del fuego en el cabello rubio.

Draco había empujado un extremo del sofá justo en frente de la chimenea y se había sentado en el borde del almohadón de felpa violeta con sus manos tan cerca del fuego que tenía que dolerle. Miraba el fuego sin expresión, mirando a través de las llamas sin verlas, escalofríos ocasionales sacudiendo su cuerpo. Profundas sombras de agotamiento rodeaban sus ojos, tal como lo habían hecho todos los días desde que había vuelto a la escuela.

Harry se sentó al otro lado del sofá.

Todo el cuerpo de Draco se estremeció, su mano buscó su varita hasta que vio quién era y dudó.

"Lo siento." Dijo Harry.

Draco miró fríamente a Harry, sus manos se juntaron en su regazo. "Merlín Potter, ¿no puedes irte a dormir como una persona normal?"

"Yo duermo." Dijo Harry levantando sus gafas para frotarse los ojos.

Draco resopló. "¿Cuándo?" Dijo con acidez.

"Entre pesadillas." Dijo Harry, irritado, quitándose las gafas y secando las manchas que acababa de hacerles con el borde de su camiseta. "¿Tú cuándo duermes, Draco?"

Draco frunció el ceño ante el 'Draco', pero Harry se negó a usar algo relacionado con su estúpida enemistad infantil.

"Alrededor de las tres o cuatro, si tengo suerte." Dijo Draco con sorprendente honestidad.

Harry asintió y suspiró. "Sí." Echó un vistazo al fuego, pero descubrió que sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Draco quien lo miraba fijamente, sus cejas lentamente se juntaron. Harry alzó las cejas en una pregunta silenciosa.

"¿Por qué no te estás congelando?" Preguntó Draco agitando una mano hacia él.

Harry bajó la vista hacia su delgada camiseta y sus pantalones y se encogió de hombros.

Draco vestía una camisa de dormir y un pantalón de franela verde a juego, envuelto en una bata que era tan esponjosa que parecía un abrigo de pieles junto con zapatillas a juego y aún así temblaba débilmente por el frío.

Draco frunció el ceño furiosamente por su falta de respuesta, por lo que Harry extendió una mano. Cuando Draco solo lo miró, Harry la sacudió con impaciencia. El terco idiota lo miró como si fuera un truco. Harry se movió, sentándose justo al lado de Draco y agarró su muñeca.

Draco se estremeció, sus ojos se abrieron. "¿Estás enfermo?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "No. Siempre es así." La piel de Draco estaba delgada, lisa y fría. Era como si hubiera estado parado en la nieve. Harry podía sentir el calor de su mano, enfriándose. Se sentía... realmente agradable.

Harry parpadeó lentamente, sus ojos quedaron cerrados como si fuese a dormir, pero el calor persistió, haciéndolo querer quitarse la ropa o salir corriendo e irse volando. Lo había hecho una vez antes y había terminado enfermo. No había sido una buena idea. Desnudarse probablemente tampoco lo sería.

Draco podría haber estado petrificado, estaba tan quieto, sentado en el borde del sofá. Harry se mordió el labio inferior y luego se movió rápidamente hasta que estuvo medio atrás de Draco, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y se apoyó en la espalda de Draco. Podía sentirlo temblar y luego quedarse muy quieto, su respiración rápida y corta como la de un conejo.

Harry esperaba que Draco lo empujara y saliera corriendo. Por un puñado de tensos segundos pareció que lo haría, pero luego su respiración se tranquilizó y Draco lentamente se recostó contra el pecho de Harry hasta que todo su peso descansó sobre él. Su bata era tan suave como lo parecía. Harry seguía esperando sentir el calor de la espalda de Draco, que aumentara hasta que se volviera incómodo y Harry tuviera que dejarlo ir... pero no fue así.

"Eres demasiado cálido para un ser humano normal." Dijo Draco, su voz tan apretada que casi salió estrangulada.

Harry se recostó en el sofá, arrastrando a Draco con él. "¿Desde cuándo he sido normal?" Preguntó, cerrando los ojos.

Hubo un latido de silencio, y luego pudo sentir, más que escuchar, a Draco riéndose contra él. Harry sonrió contra la bata esponjosa, apretando sus brazos alrededor de Draco. Harry sintió que Draco deslizaba sus manos frías sobre su piel, que se encontraba caliente. Harry extendió sus dedos para que los de Draco pudieran deslizarse entre ellos y suspiró ante el frío deslizamiento de su piel.

Hubo una larga pausa.

"Solo quiero dormir." Dijo Draco débilmente.

Harry tarareó distraídamente. Podía sentir el calor consumiéndose en él hasta que la frialdad de la habitación casi podía tocarlo. Justo cuando parecía que Harry se enfriaría por completo, comenzó a sentir la leve calidez del cuerpo de Draco aumentar, equilibrándose entre ambos. Harry podía sentir a Draco respirando, el débil eco de los latidos del corazón de Draco a través de su espalda. Se sentía más relajado y cómodo de lo que había estado en meses.

La cabeza de Harry cayó hacia atrás sobre los almohadones de felpa del sofá y murmuró: "Entonces duerme."

* * *

 _Sólo sigue moviéndote._

Mientras Draco siguiera moviéndose, estaría bien, completamente normal, como solía estarlo antes. Cuando se detenía, sentado en clase, comiendo, mirando fijamente al dosel de su cama y fingiendo que se iba a quedar dormido pronto, el frío se apoderaba de él. Comenzando en sus pies y dedos, lentamente subiendo por sus brazos y piernas, el frío hundiéndose en forma de disparos de hielo.

Pansy y Blaise le sugirieron que viera a un sanador, como si nunca hubiera pensado en eso. Un sanador no pudo ayudarlo. _Demasiada_ _exposición_ _a_ _los_ _Crucio_ _te_ _dañó_. Draco se sintió afortunado de haber terminado con mala circulación en lugar de daños permanentes en los nervios o una mente enloquecida.

Draco renunció a dormir cuando el calor se hubo escapado de su montaña de mantas y sus pies comenzaron a doler. Se envolvió una manta alrededor de los hombros y se arrastró hacia la sala común, encendió la chimenea con un movimiento de su varita y dirigió algunos troncos a la rejilla. Extendió las manos y los pies hacia la rejilla todo lo cerca que pudo atreverse hasta que las agujas de calor pincharon dolorosamente en su piel y sin embargo no podían penetrar lo suficientemente profundo como para calentar sus huesos.

Miró hacia el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban "Llegas tarde." Dijo Draco.

Potter se pasó una mano por el cabello con una sonrisa avergonzada. "Ron quería hablar."

Draco hizo un sonido bajo con su boca a modo de respuesta, viendo como Potter se sentaba en el medio del sofá, dejando caer la almohada que había traído al final y recostándose con un bostezo.

Draco puso sus pies en el sofá, apoyando su espalda en el brazo de éste. Los ojos de Potter, medio dormidos, se abrieron de par en par y lo miraron, moviendo los pies hasta cubrir los de Draco. Suspiró y sonrió débilmente.

Draco se estremeció cuando la fiebre permanente de Potter se escurrió a través de su calcetín. La gente no debería ser tan cálida. Pero Potter lo era. Era como si estuviera ardiendo por dentro. Los pies de Draco se sentían calientes por primera vez desde, bueno, la noche anterior.

Draco se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó con sus manos sobre la parte superior de los pies de Potter. "¿Por qué estás tan caliente?" Preguntó distraídamente por décima vez.

"¿Por qué estás tan frío?" Le preguntó Potter como siempre, con los ojos cerrados.

Y aquí es cuando Draco arremete con algo sobre que era invierno y Potter siendo el bicho raro y... Entonces, muchas excusas. Y él estaba tan, tan cansado.

"Crucio," Dijo Draco suavemente. No quería que Potter lo compadecería, pero no se atrevía a mirarlo; así que le dijo a la parte de atrás del sofá. "al señor oscuro le gustaba castigar a alguien cuando sus planes salían mal. Y tía Bella... bueno yo estaba allí. Siempre estuve allí."

El sofá crujió débilmente cuando Potter se sentó y agarró las manos de Draco. Cuando Draco levantó la vista, Potter sonrió y se dejó caer sobre su almohada, arrastrando a Draco con él.

Draco gritó sorprendido, medio resistiéndose, medio derramándose sobre el pecho de Potter.

Potter soltó sus manos y se rió.

Draco lo miró y le pellizcó el brazo.

"¡Ay! ¡Idiota!" Gritó Potter, alejando su brazo.

"Tienes suerte de que no te haya lastimado en la ingle." Gruñó Draco. Le dio a Potter una mirada más antes de dejar caer su mejilla sobre el pecho de Potter.

Podía sentir a Potter reírse. Invocó la manta de Draco y se la arrojó encima. Draco tembló débilmente cuando la manta se sintió caliente sobre su espalda y comenzó a atrapar el calor de Potter. Potter unió sus manos sobre la espalda de Draco, justo entre sus omóplatos.

Draco podía sentir el pulgar de Potter moviéndose distraídamente arriba y abajo sobre su espalda.

"Morí." Dijo Potter en voz baja.

Draco lo miró sorprendido.

Potter miró al techo. "En la Batalla de Hogwarts, realmente morí cuando Riddle me golpeó con la maldición asesina, entonces-" Apretó sus manos y Draco sintió la presión alrededor de su cuerpo como un abrazo, el corazón de Potter estaba latiendo acelerado "-Regresé…"

Draco dejó que sus dedos se enroscaran alrededor de los hombros de Potter. Su camiseta desteñida era tan suave como la lana de cordero.

Potter suspiró y miró a Draco con una sonrisa torcida. "Desde entonces he estado demasiado caliente."

"Hmm." Dijo Draco distraídamente, sus mejillas sintiéndose inexplicablemente enrojecidas. Él presionó una mejilla contra el pecho de Potter. Podía sentir el aliento de Potter contra su cabello.

"¿De qué diablos se supone que vamos a hablar ahora?" Dijo Draco irritado.

"Tú empezaste." Dijo Potter con una sonrisa.

Draco hizo un sonido de queja en la camisa de Potter.

"Además," Continuó Potter. "estoy seguro de que pensaremos en algo."

* * *

"Has estado durmiendo mejor."

"¿Hm?" Dijo Harry vagamente, levantando la vista de su libro de texto hacia Hermione.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "Has estado durmiendo mejor." Repitió Hermione, tocando repetidas veces el rabillo de su ojo. "Los círculos bajo tus ojos se han ido y no tomas siestas en clase, bueno, no tantas."

"Sí" Dijo Harry, tirando de su corbata suelta y desabrochando los dos botones superiores de su camisa. Él realmente no usaría más nunca una túnica.

"¡Pero!" Hermione le apuntó con su pluma a la cara. "Ron dice que por lo general no estás en la cama por la mañana y otras veces por la noche. Eso me lleva a creer que tu solución para dormir está en algún otro lugar o en alguien más."

Harry parpadeó sin comprender. "He estado durmiendo en la sala común. En un sofá." Agregó.

Hermione frunció el ceño. "¿Un sofá? ¿Un sofá es más cómodo que tu cama?"

"Bueno, es más frío y-" Bromeó Harry. "hay menos ronquidos."

Hermione echó un vistazo a las paredes de piedra de la sala común. "Hace frío aquí. ¿Eso ayuda con tu problema de sobrecalentamiento?"

"¿Mi problema de sobrecalentamiento?" Harry se rió. "Lo haces sonar como una enfermedad no apta para gente educada."

"No eres apto para gente educada, Potter, en caso de que lo hayas pasado por alto." Dijo Draco con una mueca burlona mientras pasaba a grandes zancadas, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Harry se rió. Estaba bastante impresionado de cómo Draco de alguna manera se las arregló para lucir equilibradamente bien mientras llevaba tres jumpers junto con una pesada capa de lana. Harry cerró sus libros y los apartó, y Draco hizo una pausa.

Harry se sintió inexplicablemente complacido y rápidamente preguntó. "¿A dónde vas tan tarde?"

"La biblioteca. Hay un libro que necesito antes de que Pince se vaya." Dijo Draco, dio un paso y luego dudó nuevamente.

Harry rápidamente empujó su silla hacia atrás y cruzó el laberinto de sillas que había alrededor para alcanzar a Draco. "¿Por la asignación de Encantamientos? He estado teniendo problemas con eso también." Contuvo el aliento, en su mayoría esperaba que Draco lo rechazara o incluso lo ridiculizara, pero solo miró a Hermione con un parpadeo de ansiedad antes de dirigirse al pasillo con Harry pisándole los talones.

Harry le dio una breve señal de despedida a Hermione mientras se marchaba, ignorando la mirada perpleja en su rostro.

Caminaron lado a lado en silencio. El toque de queda estaba cerca, y junto con el frío, no muchas personas eran propensas a estar fuera, así que los pasillos estaban vacíos.

"¿De verdad estás teniendo problemas con la asignación de Encantamientos o sólo estás buscando una excusa para hostigarme?" Preguntó Draco mientras doblaban la esquina.

Harry lo miró y sonrió. Draco había metido sus manos en las mangas de sus jumpers y estaba sujetándolas fuertemente contra su pecho.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Es complicado, todas las pequeñas variaciones. Ojalá alguien me hubiera advertido que tantos encantamientos de alto nivel son alteraciones intensamente específicas de los encantamientos básicos que uno aprende en primero."

Draco sonrió muy débilmente, mirando hacia Harry. "Hasta ahora he dominado dieciséis diferentes hechizos de luz e iluminación."

"¿Dieciséis?" Harry gimió. "¡Solo he encontrado ocho!"

Draco se rió entre dientes, "Puedo prestarte _Los encantamientos domésticos para cada ocasión de la Sra. Olga,_ una vez que regresemos. He terminado con eso por ahora." Inclinó su rostro hacia abajo, su pelo revoloteando alrededor de sus ojos mientras resoplaba en la punta de sus dedos. Sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz estaban enrojecidas por el frío.

Harry extendió la mano, tomando a Draco por el brazo y jalándolo más cerca.

"No me maltrates." Murmuró Draco, no obstante, le permitió a Harry tomar su brazo y liberar su mano del suéter.

Harry entrelazó sus dedos con los de Draco; estaban tan fríos que podrían haber estado tallados en hielo. Dejó de caminar y frotó los dedos de Draco entre sus dos manos hasta que algo de calor volvió a ellos. "La biblioteca se cerrará pronto." Dijo Draco un poco amargadamente, frunciendo el ceño con irritación.

Harry hizo un gesto a Draco para que le diera su otra mano. "Date prisa, entonces."

Draco empujó su mano hacia la cara de Harry, mirando ceñudo el cuello de éste. "¿Por qué te molestas en ponerte una corbata si no vas a usarla apropiadamente?" Murmuró.

Harry sonrió, presionando las manos de Draco entre las suyas. "La estaba usando apropiadamente. Me acabo de sobrecalentar y tuve que aflojarla."

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Estás usando una corbata debajo de todos esos jumpers?" Preguntó Harry.

"Por supuesto que sí." Dijo Draco, ofendido por la pregunta. "No soy algún tipo de maleante."

Harry estalló en carcajadas.

Draco se apoyó en su hombro con una sonrisa.

Harry se dirigió a la biblioteca, sosteniendo una de las manos de Draco con fuerza y envolviendo la otra alrededor de su antebrazo.

"Esto es ridículo." Suspiró Draco. "Siento que debería usar un sombrerito y un armador bajo la túnica."

"Podría dejarte ir" Ofreció Harry, soltándolo.

Draco apretó su agarre. "No seas estúpido."

"Está bien." Harry sonrió. "¿Qué libro estás buscando de todos modos?"

" _Encantamientos para celebraciones de temporada de la Sra. Olga_ y antes de que preguntes, sí, puedes pedirlo prestado después." Dijo Draco.

Harry se presionó un poco más cerca de Draco. "Gracias."

* * *

Draco se lamió los labios y movió su varita un poco más a la izquierda mientras ejecutaba el hechizo de luz de hadas, un pequeño orbe de luz verde acumulándose en el extremo. Una vez que tenía el tamaño que quería, casi tan grande como una uva, hizo un pequeño círculo con la punta de su varita y trazó una U pequeña lejos de la luz verde, su varita trazó un hilo de plata, luego el hechizo de encantamiento y movimiento, central y abajo. Una luz azul un poco más oscura que un lumos comenzó a formarse, frunció el ceño mientras se concentraba, asegurándose de que todas las luces tuvieran el mismo tamaño y forma, conectándolas con hilos plateados de luz. A la luz azul le siguió una amarilla, luego una roja y una morada.

Estaba en el medio de hacer una luz anaranjada cuando un fuerte golpe a la puerta de su habitación rompió su concentración. Draco frunció el ceño hacia el final de su varita donde debería haber estado la luz y en cambio no había nada. El resto de las luces de hadas permanecían estables y resplandecían de forma agradable en las sábanas.

"¿Qué quieres, Potter?" Preguntó fríamente Blaise.

"Bueno, um, estaba... ¿buscando a Draco?" Preguntó Potter tan elocuentemente como siempre.

Draco se levantó hasta la parte superior de su cama, tirando de las mantas lo suficiente para asomarse.

Potter se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello tímidamente, pareciendo nervioso.

Blaise estaba sentado defensivamente al borde de su visión. "¿No puedes irte, Potter? ¿No tienes a alguien más para hostigar?"

Draco vio que Potter fruncía el ceño y lo interrumpió antes de que la conversación pudiera convertirse en una discusión. "Está bien." Ambos se volvieron para mirarlo. "¿Estás aquí por el libro?" Preguntó Draco.

Potter asintió.

Draco suspiró. "Entra entonces." Levantó el borde de la manta. "Quítate los zapatos y no estires demasiado la abertura o romperás el espacio."

Potter se inclinó, mirando dentro de las mantas. "Oh, ¿un espacio mágico?... ¿En mantas?"

Draco le frunció el ceño. "¿Qué? ¿Nunca construiste un fuerte con mantas cuando eras niño?

Potter se encogió de hombros, se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en la almohada de Draco.

"¿Qué mierda?" Dijo Blaise débilmente.

"Prometí prestarle un libro a Potter para la clase." Dijo Draco mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo en el espacio pequeño de la tienda de campaña.

"No tardaré." Le dijo Potter a Blaise. Él deslizó sus pies, moviéndose hacia abajo hasta que estuvo con Draco. "Entonces, ¿así es como los magos construyen un fuerte de mantas?"

Draco levantó una ceja. "¿De qué otra manera lo harías?"

"Con muchas más mantas por lo general." Dijo Potter.

Draco miró a su alrededor críticamente. "Mi madre es particularmente buena en encantamientos temporales de extensión. Es solo que cuanto más grande sea su tamaño, más probabilidades habrá de que colapsen y no hay razón para hacerlo más grande, ya que solo perdería calor más rápido y...

"Me gusta." Dijo Potter y le sonrió.

Draco sonrió débilmente y se volvió hacia el libro que había dejado al lado de su almohada. "He estado practicando los encantamientos de luces de hadas."

Potter se puso de espaldas y miró a todas las diferentes luces de hadas que Draco había colgado en el techo del pequeño espacio. "Wow..." Dijo, levantando y pasando sus dedos a través de la luz azul. Giró su cabeza para preguntarle a Draco. "¿Cómo los mantienes todos del mismo tamaño?"

Sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia. Draco podía ver manchas de color marrón en el verde de los ojos de Potter. Sus pestañas eran muy largas.

"¿Draco?" Preguntó Potter, una sonrisa se enroscó en sus labios.

Draco respiró hondo, apartando sus ojos. "Tengo frío."

"Oh." Dijo Potter. "Bueno, muévete." Levantó su brazo, envolviéndolo alrededor de los hombros de Draco y jalándolo más cerca.

Draco descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Potter y sacó su varita. "Te mostraré cómo mantener el tamaño consistente. Presta atención. Todo está en la muñeca..."

* * *

"No."

"¡Hermione!" Harry se rió.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "Absolutamente no. Yo no... No." Ella caminó delante de ellos.

"No es tan malo, ¿o sí?" Dijo Ron, tratando de alcanzarla. "Harry obtuvo una mejor nota que nosotros, que tú. Era inevitable que ocurriera en uno de estos días, ¿verdad? Sólo son probabilidades. "

Hermione se detuvo en seco. "Esto es como pociones en sexto año."

"No se parece en nada a pociones en sexto año." Dijo Harry con un suspiro.

"Tuviste ayuda." Dijo Hermione, señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

Harry rodó sus ojos. "Sí, pero no como en sexto año." Abrió su bolso y sacó los libros de encantamiento de la Sra. Olga que había planeado regresar antes de la cena y los extendió afuera. "¿Ven? Sólo libros de biblioteca regulares."

Hermione los arrebató de sus manos. "¿Usaste estos? ¿Por qué no los compartiste?

"Yo los estaba tomando prestados." Dijo Harry

"Necesito ver esto." Dijo Hermione, ya abriendo el primer libro.

"Iba a devolverlos antes de la cena." Protestó Harry.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza ausente, entrando a la sala común mientras leía. "Voy a echarles un vistazo y luego los recuperaré."

"¡Mione!" Ron gimió. "Pensé que íbamos a tener, ya sabes, como tiempo de calidad juntos ahora que el gran examen está hecho."

"¡Encantamientos de calefacción!"

"Uhuh." Dijo Hermione distraídamente, dejándose caer en un sofá junto al fuego. "Podemos leerlo juntos entonces."

Ron gimió, le lanzó a Harry una mirada asediada y se sentó en el sofá junto a ella.

"¡Encantamientos de calefacción!" Seamus dijo desde el otro lado de la chimenea: "¡Todos contribuyan! ¡Vengan!"

Hermione sacó su varita y lanzó un encantamiento no verbal sobre la habitación. Ron rápidamente hizo lo mismo.

Harry también lanzó uno, cerca del fuego donde no se asentaría demasiado sobre él. Todos los muebles en la habitación habían sido colocados en un apretado anillo alrededor de la chimenea ardiendo, así que cualquiera tendría que pisar los brazos de estos para entrar o salir. Eso no detuvo lo que parecía ser una reunión de estudiantes de octavo año agrupados en un atestado desastre. Harry se dirigió al sofá más grande que había quedado junto a la ventana, aparentemente demasiado pesado para moverlo.

Afuera la nieve caía en pequeños copos, brillando cuando la luz del interior los golpeaba. Harry sacó el último ejemplar de Quidditch Monthly de su mochila y se recostó en el gran sofá, disfrutando del frío que irradiaban las altas ventanas.

Estaba metido en un artículo sobre la viabilidad de la nueva finta de herradura en los partidos de Quidditch cuando escuchó a alguien caminando por el pasillo desde los dormitorios. Eran unas pisadas muy familiares. Una sonrisa se deslizó en la cara de Harry cuando Draco se detuvo junto a él.

Harry echó a un lado su revista. Draco estaba usando un jersey y tenía una manta y un edredón envuelto alrededor de sus hombros, pero aún temblaba.

Por un segundo, se miraron el uno al otro y luego Draco lo fulminó con la mirada. Le dio un puntapié a la pierna de Harry para poder avanzar, apoyando su brazo en el respaldo del sofá y apartando la revista de Harry para poder colapsar sobre éste sin impedimentos.

Harry se rió sorprendido, dándole un golpecito a Draco con su revista.

Draco gruñó algo en el pecho de Harry, tirando de sus mantas sobre su cabeza y retorciéndose para ajustarlas más apretadas alrededor de él. Harry apoyó su revista en la espalda de Draco, enredando distraídamente sus piernas.

"¿Harry?" Lo llamó Ron, su voz sonando estrangulada.

Harry miró a sus mejores amigos y encontró toda la habitación inclinándose sobre el respaldo de sus sillas para mirarlos.

"Te lo dije, joder." Le susurró Blaise a Pansy.

Pansy respondió con un débil gemido.

Toda la cara de Ron se había puesto tan pálida que sus pecas se destacaban como manchas de tinta.

"¿Um, Harry?" Dijo Hermione suavemente, su voz resonando en el silencio sepulcral. "¿Estás saliendo con Malfoy?"

Harry parpadeó, su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró. Él levantó el borde de la manta de Draco, "¿Estamos saliendo?" Le preguntó.

Draco resopló molesto, girando la cabeza para apoyar su mentón en el pecho de Harry. Su fino cabello rubio se había pegado a su mejilla desordenadamente y Harry se encontró tratando de ponerlo cuidadosamente detrás de su oreja.

Las manos de Draco se presionaron contra el pecho de Harry mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y lo besaba con unos labios que parecían injustamente suaves. Lentamente se retiró, buscando la expresión de Harry y luego sonrió débilmente.

"Supongo que lo estamos." Dijo en voz baja y se cubrió con las mantas.

Harry miró a Hermione. "Así parece." Dijo con una sonrisa brillante, doblando un brazo sobre la espalda de Draco antes de recoger su revista.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Buenoo... Nunca había visto algo que expresara de tan liiiinda forma la termodinámica! A pesar que ya estoy como azul de tanto verla en clases y en mi proyecto, fue súpeer geniaal leer y traducir ésta historia!

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi c:


End file.
